Shutter Speed
by rose-red1
Summary: Sometimes your life can change with just one look... CnM (Inspired by the film Joey was s'posed to star in, Shutter Speed...) My first, go easy on me... R+R!


Fic By: +.rose_red.+  
  
My Rambles: Alrighty… So, this is one of my FIRST fics I've ever, so you better cut me some slack… I got this idea from Joey, when he went to Vegas for Shutterspeed or whatever the name of that movie was… So, this is my version of it, C and M style… I couldn't think of any other way to write it, so I did Chandler and Monica… It's quite a bit… um… odd. I've never seen anybody else write on based on that, so if you have, sorry. Also, a special thanks to all you wonderful people who had enough attention to continue reading all the way down to here.  
  
Ok, on with the story…  
  
Bah! Wait, forgetted my disclaimer!  
  
Disclaimer:They're not mine… Wait a minute… I don't get this? I mean, why do we have to write a disclaimer? I mean, it's not like the producer is gonna get on here and be like, "I think I'll go see if people forgot their disclaimers, and then if they did, I'll sue them!" So I'm gonna say this: They're mine! All mine! *laughs maliciously* Ok, I've had my moment. They're not me… ((But I would like to keep Matty… (Perry)))  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Is this seat taken?" Chandler asked the dark haired woman who sat on the train.  
  
"Huh?" The woman turned around, oblivious to Chandler's presence.  
  
"Do you mind if I sit here?" Chandler motioned to the empty seat next to the woman.  
  
"Oh, yeah sure."  
  
********  
  
Eight Hours Later  
  
"So, uh… What'cha writing?" Monica peeked over at Chandler's laptop.  
  
"Oh, ya know, nothin. Just doin my job." Chandler replied.  
  
"What do you do?"  
  
"I write for Archie Comics." (AN:Hehehe…)  
  
"Wait a minute, you're Chandler… Bing, aren't you?"  
  
"Why yes, I am. And how would you know that?"  
  
"Well, you're 'Chandler' and you write for Archie, so, I just kinda figured."  
  
"You read Archie?"  
  
"All the time! I really liked that one where Archie needed money to fix his Jalopy (AN:I'm just guessing on the spelling on that one, Lol.) so his friend hires him as his butler…"  
  
"Oh yeah, that was my first one I got published. The rest I had been told were funny, just not 'Archie Comic Funny'" Chandler smiled, somebody actually *liked* his writing! "So… what do you do?"  
  
"I'm a photographer." (AN: Interesting…)  
  
"What do you take pictures of?"  
  
"Mostly animals, I've done quite a few calendars."  
  
Oh god, he had one of her calendars in his office! Was she Monica… Oh, what was it? Matthews? Michael's! That's it.  
  
"You're Monica Michael's, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes! Wow, small world, huh?"  
  
"Definitely. We have one of your calendars in the office." Chandler couldn't help smiling.  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"The one with all the animals dressed as humans." (AN:I know, Monica's biggest pet peeve, but I DON"T CARE…)  
  
"Ya want some coffee?" Monica stood up, slipping her feet in her shoes.  
  
"Sure." Chandler was really getting to like this Monica woman. 'Ask her for her number!' Chandler's mind was screaming at him.  
  
Monica returned with the coffee, handing one of the brown styrofoam cups to Chandler and sitting down next to him…  
  
********  
  
"Tickets?"  
  
"Wha…?" Chandler sat up in his seat, he and Monica must have had fallen asleep some time age. Now, rain was pounding down on the windows, and it was nearly impossible to see out of them.  
  
"Tickets, I need them. It's your stop." The stewardess repeated.  
  
((A.N. I actually don't know what the heck the call those women who work on trains…))  
  
"Oh, alright." Chandler grabbed his ticket from his bag and handed it to the woman. He shook Monica softly, planting a sift kiss on her forehead. "Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey…"  
  
"I'll come back for hers in a few minutes."  
  
"Thanks." Chandler turned back to Monica. "Mon, honey, wake up."  
  
"Rooooss… leave me alone… go make out with your lesbian ex wife for a while…" She yawned, pulling Chandler's thick grey sweater around her. "I'll make breakfast for you guys in a few."  
  
Chandler laughed, "Mon, I'm not Ross…" Who's Ross? "Get up."  
  
Intense blue eyes fluttered open,  
  
"Hey." Monica smiled, sitting up.  
  
"Better get your ticket out, we're almost at out stop."  
  
Monica turned to get her ticket, and Chandler quickly opened his mouth to question her, but quickly clamped it shut, thinking better of it. 'It was probably just some nonsense… She was dreaming, she didn't know what she was saying…' That was enough to convince him, as he held out Monica's glasses.  
  
"Thanks." Monica reached for her glasses, a polite wave to the attendant who took her ticket.  
  
The train pulled to a final stop, and people began gathering their luggage and getting off the train.  
  
*********  
  
The two stepped off the train, the heavy rain pelting their skin.  
  
"Share a cab?" Monica shouted over the pounding of the rain.  
  
"Definitely." Chandler's response was barely audible, but at Monica's smile, he raised his hand, a taxi arriving rather quickly, despite the terrible downpour.  
  
*********  
  
"So, um, what room are you in?" Monica inquired, examining the key to her own room.  
  
Chandler checked the number that was on his key,  
  
"Uh… 605."  
  
"Great, we're neighbors."  
  
"Oh, really?" Go Chandler!  
  
"Yep, I'm in 606." Monica smiled and Chandler could feel his heart melt. Could he *really* be falling for a woman he had just met?  
  
…Apparently…  
  
********  
  
"I couldn't sleep" Monica stood in Chandler's doorway, wrapped up in a light blue bathrobe.  
  
"Yeah, me either." I was thinking about you… Yeah, like he'd really say that out loud. "Come on in, we can rent a movie or something."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aaaaand that's it. If you want me to continue, you better give me nice reviews, cause this is my very first fic I've post here, and so, if you're mean, I won't continue.  
  
If you've seen that episode that Joey talks about "Betsy's been dead for ten years…" Well, this is similar to that, except it's not Betsy, and the whole dead for ten years thing is different than what I have in mind… 


End file.
